


Just Perfect For Him

by MadameMin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, McClean Sibilings, Ravhel ships Plance, Sibilings fights, Veronica Ships Allurance, lance’s family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMin/pseuds/MadameMin
Summary: Rachel and Veronica were famous for their silly disagreements. They fought over pretty much everything - toys, attention, food.But when is about their little brother’s love life, the McClean girls might take it a bit too seriously.//Inspired by a draw on tumblr by @flik98 (here’s the link: https://gatinhosdechocolate.tumblr.com/image/178400846501)





	Just Perfect For Him

“How can you even _say_ that?”

Rachel smiled slyly from her position in the bed, shooting her sister an insolent look. Veronica stood in the ground in front of her, arms crossed and spiteful expression on her face. 

“You heard me, sis”, chanted Rachel easily, flashing a broad smile to the annoyed older girl. “Pidge and Lance make a _wonderful_ couple.”

Somehow, Veronica seemed to get more angry, and even a little shocked, as if she couldn’t believe Rachel had seared to repeat the sentence. She uncrossed her arms, shaking them in an indignant move. Rachel had to contain her laugh at how _distressed_ her sister looked, as if she ought to be right about Lance’s love interests.

_Thought,_ Rachel mused as she watched Veronica realign her glasses and straighten her posture in a clear pose of challenge, _I can’t say I’m really surprised._ Since she was a small kid, Rachel remembered having to compete with her older sister for everything - toys, attention, friends - because Veronica Sanchez McClean could not, would not, afford to loose, _ever._ At first, that habit envoqued murderous instincts on Rachel (even more because Veronica - for whatever reason - seemed more eager to compete with _her_ ) but now it was mostly amusing, really.

”Do you even know our brother?”, asked Veronica, mouth curved in an unhappy frown. “Pidge isn’t his type!”

”Please”, snorted Rachel, lifting her shoulders as well. Okay, she, too, might have a bit of her sister’s competitive antics. “Do _you_ know our brother? Lance doesn’t have a type! He is, in his own words, ‘a man of the world’.”

 “That’s not what I’m talking about”, growled Veronica, looking a few seconds away from pacing. “Allura is... Kinder.”

Rachel snorted, adrenaline rushing through her body. Lance discussions were, by far, the ones that generated more fights  over the years, since Rachel and Veronica loved to argue about who was the “most important big sister” to the youngest member of the Sanchez McClean sibilings. 

“Well, Allura doesn’t have much of a sense of humor”, affirmed Rachel. “She’s so serious all the time - wouldn’t work out with Lance. Pidge, however...”

”Pidge hates beauty things”, Veronica shot back, a victorious smile on her lips. “Those face masks are Lance’s life.”

”Opposites attract each other”, said Rachel, even thought even she knew that the comeback was terrible. “And... And Allura didn’t even _like_  Lance at first!”

”Neither did Pidge!”

”Well, at least Pidge is _human!”,_ exclaimed Rachel in a conspiratory tone, shoving a shaking finger in Veronica’s face. “How do we even know Allura won’t abduct Lance?”

“Really, Rachel?”, deadpanned Veronica. 

“Yes, really!”, yelled the two-years younger girl. “You never know!”

”Well, even if she did abduct Lance, he would probably be glad”, affirmed Veronica smugly. “He’s completely in love with her.”

”No he’s not!”, shouted Rachel indignantly. “Just because he blushed _once?_ That was probably because you keep making fun of him!”

”I don’t make fun of him!”, squealed Veronica.

”Yes, you do!”

”No, I don’t!”

”¡ _Tu siempre esta implicando a todos!”_

_”¡Cala lá boca su aburrida!”_

”Uh... girls?”

Both of their head flew torroward the door, where Louis stood, looking decided between amusement and exasperation. His brow was quirked up inquiritivitly, and his arms were crossed as he leaned against the door. 

“It’s dinner time”, the oldest brother announced with an ease that only who had experienced that before could have. “So you might want to get off of each other.”

Ashamed and grumpy, Rachel separated herself from Veronica’s grumbling form, massaging where her sister had hit, even thought it wasn’t that hurtful. 

She didn’t look in her sister’s direction, and neither of them exchanged any words, not even when they started following Louis down the Garrison halls in the cafeteria’s direction. 

“So”, their brother pronounced after a few minutes of silence. “What was it about this time?”

”Who would Lande be better with”, Veronica was the one to answer. She raised her head and, just like that, her annoyance and eagerness to argue were there again. “And I was saying that, obviously, it’s Allura!”

”And _I_ was just telling her about the right person, that it’s Pidge”, added Rachel quickly.

Veronica shot her an angered look. She seemed ready to start another slapping section, and so was Rachel. It felt warm, _familiar,_ to fight with her sister over something stupid, and Rachel felt almost at home, even thought she and her family were still stuck on the cold, unfamiliar Garrison, still afraid and strangely isolated. 

“Wait, wait , wait”, interrupted Louis, stopping what would probably be a very ugly argue. “Pidge and Allura? Are you kidding me? What about Keith?!”

”Oh, God”, growled Veronica. “We’re going to have a _serious_ discussion with Lance.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment and leave kudos about what you thought! :D  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!!


End file.
